


Silent Hill AU

by JAileen



Category: Downton Abbey, Silent Hill (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Silent Hill - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets a call in the middle of the night asking for his help. Thomas must now travel to America and go into the town of Silent Hill, but he has no idea the horror that awaits for him. <br/>(Modern AU) (I'm just writing this based off watching my mother play Silent Hill so if its not 100%, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Title due to change)

Thomas pulled out another cigarette and lit it. This had to have been his fourth one in a row, but who cared. He sure didn’t. He had no care if he got lung cancer. He didn’t care if he could be dying  and no one would know. No one would care anyway, he didn’t deserve to be saved. For the past eight months, this has been the life of Thomas Barrow. Spending most of his wage from the restaurant on his supply of booze and smokes. The rest of his pay he managed to pay the rent for the crappy cheap flat and purchase some small groceries. It was the best Thomas could do at this time. He had free cable, but to Thomas, it was just there for noise while he drank up all his whiskey. A nightly routine for Thomas. To sit, drink, smoke, and watch even sometimes yell at the television set until he was too tired to even keep his eyes open. Then he would get up and collapse on top of his bed in the next room, having no care that the next day would be a taste of hell.

Thomas always seemed to look forward to going to bed, until two weeks ago when horrible nightmares plagued his dreams. the past three days have been the worst. He was running, from something, in this foggy ghost town. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest and he dare not look back, but he can hear a terribly loud screeching of metal dragging across gravel. It was purely horrifying. Then Thomas would hear the painful yet familiar cry out for his name until pain erupts from his chest. He would look down and see a giant blade running through him. As the blade was pulled out, he would wake up in a sweat. At first, Thomas thought it was the change of whiskey until it happened again and again. He wanted to talk to someone but the one person he could speak to about this, left him. No doubt he never wanted to speak or see Thomas again.So all Thomas could do was whisper into the bottle, his only friend.

When his watched beeped letting him know it was after midnight, Thomas sighed and slammed his lighter on the table beside his chair. he fumbled with the remote before finally shutting off the TV. Slowly, he stood up and stretched then unsteadily walked into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. Instantly he blacked out and was taken into the dreaded foggy town.

Thomas was jolted awake by the blaring of his mobile. He sat up and felt like he was about to vomit. As soon as the feeling passed he groaned and grabbed the phone. He didn’t even look at the number for he was far too furious at who would be calling him. The sun wasn’t even up yet!

“Hello,” Thomas growled into the phone, letting the person know on the other line that he was not happy.

“I suppose I woke you,” came the voice that always filled Thomas’s heart with glee.

Thomas’s eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Edward,” he asked, “Is...what...uh...how are you?”

“I’m...alright I suppose,” Edward chuckled “,considering the circumstances.”

Thomas smiled wider.

“Its...really good to hear from you, Edward. I’ve missed you.”

There was silence for a short while before Edward replied.

“I’ve missed you too, Thomas. So much.”

“I’m so sorry for what I’ve done, Edward. I was just--”

“I know. I understand. You were just trying to make us happy. I shouldn't have punished you for that.”

Thomas wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’d like for us to forget about it all,” Edward said, “but first...I need your help Thomas.”

Thomas shifted at the tone change.

“What is it?”

“I...I”m trapped. After that night, I got on the first flight out which went to America and I ended up in some...strange God forsaken town. There are...things here, Thomas. Evil things. I tried ringing for police but nothing, then I dialed you and...it worked!”

“Where are you,” Thomas asked and sat on the side of the bed, ready to put his shoes on and leave in an instant, despite still being a little drunk.

“I’ m----------Hill,” Edward began cutting out and Thomas began to panic.

“Edward, say that again!”

“--------it’s------------.Thomas-------alone-----police---------demons.”

“Edward please, you’re cutting out!”

“Thomas---------Silent Hill-----------dead!”

The line went silent then a beep letting Thomas know the call had ended. Thomas slammed his phone on the bed out of frustration. The rubbed his face and breathed. After a few breaths he looked back at the phone.

_Did that really just happen?_

Thomas picked up the phone and looked through his log. The last call that ended a minute ago was from an unknown number.

Thomas nodded then stood up.

**“Looks like I’m going to this Silent Hill.”**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas woke in a dark room. He blinked a few times then panic began to swell. Where the hell was he? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was getting on the plane and falling asleep.

 _I must be dreaming is all_ , Thomas thought.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked around the room. He must be in some old flat. The wallpaper was torn and rotten pieces scattered on the floor. Who ever lived here must have left in a hurry. There was an old television set that sat in the corner of the room by the windows, a tan dirty old sofa was placed against the far wall by the window with a coffee table a few feet away from it. Even the kitchen still had dishes in the sink and in the cupboard. After looking around a few, Thomas decided it was time to leave this flat, and the building. He didn’t know why he expected the door to be locked but he found himself surprised when he could open the door with no struggle. The hallway was worn down. Paper scattered all over the floor and the wallpaper was almost peeled all the way off. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn’t want to be here any longer so he made quick work to find the stairs. He was on the third floor of a five story apartment and made his way down. When he stepped outside, he was in shock. The sidewalk, the roads, the vehicles, all of it were covered in ash. Ash even continued to fall from the grey foggy sky. This was a ghost town.

“What the hell were you doing here, Edward,” Thomas questioned aloud. He slowly made his way onto the street. Which way should he go? He had no idea where was what or even where to start looking? Should he try and find someone at least? Call out?

 _I have a feeling that wouldn’t help,_ Thomas replied to his last thought.

He had a feeling that he should probably go slow and quietly. Running around shouting would probably bring more harm than good. So he walked on quietly and slowly as he could, hoping that whatever dark evil lurked within this god forsaken town, would never know of his presence **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREW TRYING TO WRITE HIM FINDING THE DAMN TOWN! I'M JUST GONNA MAKE HIM WAKE UP IN THIS SHIT AND GET CRAP GOING FROM THERE!
> 
> this has been my own personal hell, I hope you enjoy, another one coming really soon I SWEAR IT!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you so!

As Thomas walked he had a terrible feeling he was being watched. He could not see very far with this thick fog and he often coughed when inhaling the ash.

_What the hell was Edward thinking? What the hell am I thinking?_

He went to many buildings and shops to try and open them, but none would open for him. He tried to bust a down to a pharmacy. Despite it’s old cracked appearance, it held firm like rock. In frustration he groaned and kicked at the door. He just wanted to find Edward and get out of this hell hole.

_Why was Edward here? Wait...why did he leave in the first place?_

Thomas stopped in his tracks. He didn’t even think about it until now. Why did Edward leave him?

__

_“I swear it was nothing,” Thomas pleaded with Edward, “He was threatening my job and its all he offered. I had to do it!”_

_Edward didn’t even bother wiping the tears rolling down his face._

_“No, Thomas,” he said, “No you didn’t have to. You could’ve told him to fuck off and found another job!”_

_“Leaving would have meant that I would have to start from the very beginning. I worked hard for my position!”_

_“Why...why here of all places? Why take him to OUR bed?!”_

_Thomas looked down in shame. He was a master at his emotions but the tears were now threatening to fall._

_“B...because his wife was home and getting a hotel made him feel...dirty.”_

_Thomas didn’t realize how stupid it all sounded until he spoke it. God he fucked up big time._

_Edward laughed._

_“But screwing his employee didn’t. He didn’t even look that ashamed when I walked in on…,” Edward swallowed then shook his head._

_“Edward,” Thomas spoke, the tears were now falling, “I’m sorry. I made a mistake, but..I just didn’t know what to do. It was going to be a do it and forget thing. Never mentioned or thought of again! I didn’t mean this to happen. I didn’t mean for you to see it. I’m so sorry, please know that I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much.”_

_Edward nodded and sniffed. He calmed himself and looked at Thomas._

_“I know you didn’t, love,” Edward said, “I know you didn’t mean for it. But...  it still happened and I think it needs to be resolved. I don’t think it’ll do any good talking about it right now. We..”_

_“No, love don’t say it,” Thomas said. Edward held up his hand._

_“We just need some time to think about this. Then after we’ve calmed down we can discuss this.”_

_Thomas’s felt like they disappeared on him and he fell onto the sofa. It was over, that’s always what it meant. It was all over. He shook his head, then broke down. Edward knelt down in front of Thomas and took his hand into his._

_“Please my love,” Edward said, “Don’t think it’s the end. Don’t believe it or it will be. They say things happen in relationships that require personal space between the two. It may not even be a week, just a couple of days to think on this. I still love you, Thomas, but I need to think.”_

_Thomas nodded his head but did not look at Edward. Edward did not accept this. He cupped Thomas’s face and kissed him. It was a sloppy snotty kiss, but it was still beautiful. It gave Thomas a small bit of hope._

  
Thomas was then pulled out of his memory by the loud sound of a siren. His heart began to race. Something wicked was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas was tempted to cover his ears as the siren roared on. Was there a tornado, a fire, or something else? Why was the siren going off? As a natural instinct, Thomas ran. He began to hear other sounds other than the siren, making him run even faster. Thomas knew he wouldn’t survive very well against anyone or anything for that matter unarmed. He had to hide. He ran to doors of buildings, hoping one would be unlocked. Three doors he tried were jammed shut. With the siren still going Thomas began to panic. He ran to another door and began to bang on it, hoping it would break down, but nothing. Suddenly, siren stopped. Thomas stood still. He closed his eyes in relief. When he opened them again, Thomas noticed that it had gotten darker. Not too dark, thankfully, but uncomfortable all the same. It made it harder for Thomas to see on, but he had to keep going.

As Thomas moved forward, he noticed that the fog had let up a little. He began to spot houses. Some houses still had lawn decorations and cars parked in the driveways.

_People still live here?_

Thomas decided to go up to a house and knock on the door. He thought that if he could find someone, they’d be able to help him find Edward, and better, tell him what the hell was going on. He waited before knocking again. Still no answer. He went to the windows but could not see inside.

He ran over to the next house and knocked as well. He called out for anyone but no answer. He went over to the next house and instead of knocking he tried to kick in the door.

_What the hell are these doors made out of?_

Thomas grew frustrated and stormed off the porch. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Where was everyone? They obviously didn’t leave if their vehicles are still parked.

_Or did they not have enough time to get out?_

The thought that something terrible happened here frightened Thomas, especially thinking that families may have died in their beds or at the dinner table. Thomas shook his head and decided to press on instead, but he could only go so far. His mouth dropped open as he gazed at the broken road. He walked closer and peeked over the edge. Lord knows how far down that drop was. Thomas picked up a rock from on of the yards and then threw it into the pit. Thomas listened closely to hear when the rock hit bottom. His stomach knotted in fear when he never heard the rock echo. Thomas then backed away from the pit and turned to go back, until he was knocked onto the ground. His head hit the asphalt hard, causing his vision to black out a little. He felt a weight on his chest and heard some very disturbing growls. He lifted his arms up in defense of whatever was on top of him. Pain shot through his arm as something bit him. His vision cleared and he saw a dog, no...it wasn’t a dog...was it. Thomas couldn’t tell. Thomas tried to hit and push the creature away but it didn’t budge. Thomas let out a scream as it began to bite harder. He felt as if the damn thing could bite off his arm. A shot was heard and the creature let Thomas go and rolled over off of him. Another shot was fired and then another. The creature was down with blood pooling out around him. Thomas slowly sat up, wincing at his arm. Despite it being darker, Thomas could see a figure standing not too far holding a gun up, aimed at the now dead creature. From what Thomas could tell, the figure was a young man. His hair was light, maybe with blonde highlights. As Thomas began to stand up, the young man turned and ran.

“Hey,” Thomas shouted, “Wait!”

Thomas cradled his wounded arm as he ran after the man. The man turned down an alleyway, and Thomas followed. The young man was a fast runner, much faster than Thomas. Thomas began to feel lightheaded.

“Please, stop,” Thomas pleaded as he began to stumble. Thomas lost his footing and fell down. he yelped as he fell onto his arm. He felt sick. He looked up and saw the young man had stopped, but not for him. He was at the edge of the alley way, looking to the side. Suddenly the man dashed away to the right. Thomas’s barely heard the scraping of steel against stone as his vision blacked out and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just completed finals so I apologize if the writing is sloppy.


End file.
